RoomMates
by egg10rru
Summary: Just a quick oneshot about what it would be like if Tory and Colin roomed together in college. Not connected to any of my other fics, and after this they're back in high school. Rated M for smut.


Not even a month into the new year, and I'm already partially breaking my resolution xD. I promised I'd branch out from Off*Beat by making the first fic I publish this year a Kuroshitsuji fic. Oh well, that one will come next. This one kind of came out of nowhere. Enjoy it!

It's a stand alone fic, btw, after this I'll go back to where they are in the books.

~*~*~divider~*~*~

Colin woke rather later than usual, and ache filling his lower body as he shifted, but it was the good kind of ache, the kind that only comes after spending the first night in a while in the arms of the one you love most. His cats were used to waiting for breakfast by now because of his midterms, and were quiet, perhaps even still asleep.

He smiled. Who ever said cats couldn't be trained? His own used to eat breakfast at dawn, and now they weren't calling impatiently even though it was nearly eleven. He knew he should get up to feed them, try to get everyone back on a normal schedule, but he didn't feel like moving at all, his cocoon of blankets warm, the body at his back even warmer. If it was possible to miss something even more than sex, it was their snuggling, so warm. He felt like he never wanted to move again.

Instead, he simply basked in the warmth at his back, closing his eyes to muse about the last several months. They were in their second semester of college, lowly little freshmen once more after graduating from St. Peter's. He hadn't even really been planning on college, since the Project pretty much set a future for him, but when Tory started receiving acceptance letters, panic had hit him hard. Tory was going to college, and he wasn't going to spend most of four years without Tory. He told Tory about how he hadn't applied anywhere but that he still wanted to go, and fretted about how to inform his sponsors.

In the end, it was surprisingly easy to get his way. He and Tory delivered a spiel to his sponsors on how an increase in his understanding of biological processes would further increase his own potential for results. They agreed, and asked politely where he would like to attend. Tory responded for him with his own choice: "Harvard. They've got an excellent natural sciences program."

A brain like Tory's, a raised-by-a-single-parent life story like Tory's, and a valedictorian status at a prestigious private high school like Tory's made for easy acceptance and easy scholarship money. A heavily censored no-parents sob life story like Colin's and a check from sponsors like Colin's also made for easy acceptance.

Dr. Garrets had wanted Colin in an apartment just outside of the city, but Tory was required by his scholarship to live on campus at least during freshman year. Another spiel, complete with teary puppy eyes, about wanting a normal person's college experiences, and another check from his sponsors for applying late for on-campus living, and he was in Tory's dorm.

Typical dorm policy is no pets, other than fish. Instead of worrying, Colin simply ignored this little detail in the letter he received and waited to address the issue till he was standing outside the dorm with a Resident Hall Advisor, clutching a plant to his chest with both hands and his seven cats swarming his feet, all eight pairs of eyes sending cute pleading looks at the poor man. A simple promise that they were well behaved and, most probably with the help of another check, they were in.

The ultimate issue was the fact that, since Colin had applied for on campus residency late, Tory hadn't requested that Colin be his roommate, and both would have had to request it in their application for it to be valid. Also, their respective roommates seemed to sense their desperation to live together and appeared to expect some kind of incentive to switch rooms.

Colin smirked at the memory of clearing that up.

For the first week in the dorm, before school actually started, Tory and Colin had asked nicely if they could switch roommates. The only result was that Christopher Litherland and Duncan Freier became fast friends over the mutual interest of making their roommates miserable. Never mind that Duncan was allergic to cat hair; this appeared not to be a problem yet since the pair spent the nights partying to celebrate their newfound freedom and most of the days hanging out in Tory's dorm room, alternating between sleeping, watching sports, and playing zombie videogames on Chris's flat screen.

Tory had been on the verge of storming out of the room _yet again_ to find some peace and quiet to write in his journal when Colin had pranced into the room, sat on his lap, and proceeded to kiss him breathless. Behind them, an X-box controller dropped to the floor, the back casing breaking off and a battery rolling to a stop at Tory's left foot. "It's Friday!" Colin had exclaimed brightly. "School starts Tuesday! We broke my dorm room in with four days of sex, so now it's this room's turn, since we apparently _aren't switching roommates_. Never mind that they're in the room, because we've had public sex plenty of times before. We're definitely exhibitionistic. Now, do you think they'll let you move into my room, or shall we taint this one with gay sex too before they're convinced to switch?"

Five minutes later Tory and Duncan were passing each other in the hall with the first of their boxes, Duncan white-faced at Colin's threat to key a copy of the dorm key and fuck in Chris and (now) Duncan's room, if the secret of their homosexuality was leaked.

Colin tried not to laugh aloud at this memory. Their living status secured, everything else had seemed like a breeze. They spent all their time together; all their classes were the same, except for Tory's extra Physics classes. Why in the hell Tory was getting a double major in Biology and Physics was beyond Colin, but the redhead seemed happy with it. With Tory's constant help, classes weren't too hard, and although he always had to buckle down and fry his brain for every test, Tory was always willing to stay up and tutor him. Tory was a blessing wrapped in a very attractive ass and cute freckles.

Physically, both of them were filling out, Tory more so than Colin. And they had both shot up in height, again Tory more so than Colin. The poor half-Chinese boy seemed destined to stay slender and rather on the shorter side of average, but Tory found this to be very endearing, and Colin found he rather liked the fact that Tory was even bigger and warmer and more huggable. Mandy loved Tory's height too, geeking about how he was a half a foot taller than her on the one day they saw her when they came home for Christmas. The entirety of the "break" was spent doing experiments, to make up for the months he was gone. But that was fine, because living with Tory full time was practically like Christmas to Colin anyway.

With a sigh, he was finally roused from his thoughts when, the morning now on the verge of becoming afternoon, his cats began to voice what they thought of his staying in bed so long. He wriggled a little, instead now discovering that even if he wanted to, he really couldn't get up. Lying on their left sides, a warm palm covered the back of his free right hand, their fingers interlaced, and his lover's other arm was wrapped underneath him and firmly around his waist.

His movement stirred the other and he held still, not wanting Tory to have to wake up too. After a moment, though, the hand at his waist caressed his hip, and a gentle kiss was pressed between his shoulder blades, but Tory didn't get him up, instead deftly slipping out of the bed himself and tucking the edge of the blanket underneath itself in order to trap most of the heat in. Comfortable in his own nudity, he padded over to the food bowls in the corner of the room and began filling them for Colin, wincing slightly with a grin at his own sex ache as he bent to pick up the water dishes.

"I love you," Colin smiled and whispered to the redhead. "You're coming back to bed, right?"

"Have either of us had more than five hours of sleep any night this week?" Tory responded, walking off to the bathroom briefly to fill the water bowls, before crawling back into bed.

"Sorry," Colin murmured guiltily, hugging Tory tight. Tory hadn't been the one who needed to study so much, only staying awake to help his boyfriend.

Tory smiled. "Don't worry about it. You know I would do anything for you." He kissed Colin, warm and slow, pulling back and giving the raven's ass a squeeze with a cheeky grin. "Because the payment is totally worth it."

Colin whacked Tory's shoulder before relaxing against his chest with a content smile. "How do most college kids manage to go get drunk after tests are over? Aren't they tired?" He wondered, yawning.

Tory leaned down conspiratorially, checking left and right with his eyes. "You 'n me, we're the only sane people in the school," he confided in a hushed whisper like it was a huge secret, and Colin laughed.

"Sounds about right. And these sane people aren't getting out of bed till either the cats or our stomachs decide it's time for dinner."

"We should get up, we've slept for the past twelve hours," Tory groaned unwillingly, stretching his legs and making no effort to crawl back out of bed.

"No." Colin shifted his head a bit, kissing one of Tory's nipples. "We don't have to sleep, but we are not getting out of this bed till dinner."

Tory cackled. "Without you, I'd have to be a frat boy to get constant sex, you know."

"God forbid!" Colin looked up at him in mock horror, rubbing their bodies along each other. "Now I know my true purpose in life, to prevent you from ruining yours!"

They grinned at each other, and their kiss this time was anything but languid, tongues battling with growing ferocity to match the slowly awakening fire in their loins. When they pulled away for air, Tory brought up a hand, staring at Colin as he licked provocatively over his palm, sliding the wetted hand down between them to massage their cocks. Colin moaned and arched into him, thrusting against his fingers and his dick, the friction underneath the blankets causing them to heat up and the sweat causing them to slide their bodies together more easily. Colin rubbed Tory's back, squeezing his shoulders and kissing and licking at his neck.

Pressing his cheek against Colin's hair, Tory panted as his erection fully hardened, slick and hot and the head sticky with a few droplets of precum. He held his weight off of Colin with his knees, bringing the other hand down to rub and squeeze their testicles. The way Colin's body shuddered against his in answer made his cock twitch in anticipation, and he turned his head to kiss Colin's hair and murmur, "you know what I want?"

"I know what you want," Colin smiled against his shoulder and nipped the soft skin there in parting, sliding down a little ways and beginning a trail of kissing and sucking down Tory's chest. He licked the nipples, then pinched and rolled the little nubs between his fingers while he traced the soft definition of abs with his lips. He dipped his tongue into Tory's navel, nosing the trail of red hair leading down to Tory's cock. Before he had to slide underneath the covers, Tory sat up to make it easier for him to reach, and he scooted back up the bed a little, wrapping an arm around Tory's hips and laying his cheek on one thigh. "I can't tell you how sexy it is that you're a firecrotch," he chucked, leaning his face forward and nipping lightly at a lone freckle on Tory's shaft. Tory's breath hitched and his hips thrust a little, rubbing the side of his cock against Colin's lips. The raven poked his tongue out to slick the questing organ.

After a moment, he lifted his head, moving to lick up the underside now, letting the hot vein pulse against his tongue before he took the tip into his mouth, sucking gently and flicking his tongue against the frenulum inside his mouth. Tory cried out in pleasure, and he smiled around the head, holding his boyfriend's hips down and running his tongue over the ridge of the glans before paying attention to the rest of the penis. Slowly, he worked his way down, sucking more and more in until he could fit no more into his mouth, then coming up to bob more easily on the wettened shaft.

Tory pressed his knees against Colin's sides, squeezing gently to control himself a little. As Colin looked up at him, holding his gaze while forcing back his gag reflex and deepthroating, he tried desperately to distract himself by rubbing Colin's back and petting his soft hair, thinking that Colin seemed to be trying rather hard to get him to cum before they actually did anything.

Hold the phone. He _wanted_ Tory to cum in his mouth. Tory's eyes narrowed and he grabbed a tube of lube from the desk by the bed, Colin's favorite, the kind that made a warming sensation with friction. Coating his fingers, he bent over the boy's back and slid two fingers into his ass.

Colin gasped as Tory immediately began to fingerfuck him, the capsaicin kicking in after a second and heating his ass from the inside out. "Not…fair!" he gasped, knowing he was seconds away from begging to be ass fucked.

Tory chuckled and cupped Colin's face with his free hand, stroking the cheekbone with his thumb as he bent for a kiss. "Ask me nicely," he teased, pressing a third finger briefly into Colin's ass and then removing it until the raven said please.

"No," Colin pouted, and Tory bit back a grin, shrugging like he didn't care and pulling his fingers out of Colin's ass entirely. "NO!" Gasped Colin much more loudly, wanting them back.

"But you didn't ask nicely," Tory pointed out, smacking Colin's butt lightly. "So you get whatever I feel like giving you, not what you want. Luckily, I want a lot of what you want, huh? Now turn around, on your hands and knees, with that pretty ass in the air for me."

Tory knelt behind him, thinking back to the day before. After their last exam had ended at two, they'd eaten a large late lunch, and then proceeded to screw like bunnies for hours before collapsing to sleep. Colin was still decently loosened up enough from the night before that he'd be okay without three fingers. With a grin, Tory rubbed his saliva slicked cock against Colin's cleft. Colin shot him an impatient look that, as Tory pressed his tip against the boy's hole without penetrating and lifted an eyebrow, quickly morphed into a pleading one. Shooting him an approving smile, Tory thrust inside in one go, making Colin cry out in surprise.

The redhead held still to let Colin adjust a little, rubbing his lower back until he shifted back against him in silent permission. Starting with small thrusts, he worked his way out to more powerful ones, knowing without asking when to go faster, when to go harder, from the way that Colin would bite his lower lip and press back for more. When he delivered in kind, Colin's head would tip back and Tory would catch a glimpse of sweat trickling down the boy's brow, eyes squeezed shut, a little crease in between, and a sharp moan would reach his ears, a desperately appealing sound, speaking of a plea for pleasure that only he could provide.

God, it was beautiful.

Tory didn't even attempt to smother Colin's loud noises. Though their dorm walls were thin, their suitemates on one side with whom they shared a bathroom were addicted to TV shows that usually involved lots of explosions, and in the off chance they _did_ hear something over their shows' noises, Tory and Colin could say their own screams were just something on TV. The neighbors on the other side were a perverted pair of girls (their dorm was coed by suite) that probably had drinking glasses pressed against the wall. It didn't bother Tory or Colin, because the girls didn't tell anyone and they sometimes gave "their boys" funky sex toys or lube or position suggestions, for fun. In all honesty they reminded Tory of Mandy, and they always somehow made him feel less homesick.

Lack of food to provide energy started to tire Tory, so he pulled out and turned Colin around, getting the boy into his lap and then wrapping both arms around the slender waist. "Ride me," he murmured against Colin's lips, and slid his cock back into that heat. Colin hugged him, shifting to thrust his hips as best he could without letting go of Tory, which he would normally do for leverage. Tory smiled at the sweet reluctance, squeezing his boyfriend tighter and thrusting up into him to help their movements. It wasn't really working well, and finally Tory tugged Colin's arms from his neck. At the raven's protesting noise, he reached over for the lube to use to motivate the boy.

Dribbling a generous amount onto Colin's straining hard-on, he fisted the organ a few times, getting the heat to kick in, and then held his hand still, wrapped around the head of Colin's cock. Colin looked at Tory, open desire glazing his eyes, and gripped the redhead's thighs behind himself for stability, thrusting _up_ into that hand, the heat making him moan, and _down_ onto that cock, impaling himself, the fullness making him writhe and throw his head back to gasp for breath. Tory leaned forward and kissed the exposed throat before licking down to the shoulder, the skin salty with sweat, and sucking a nice hickey over the collarbone.

Satisfied with the mark that joined several older ones, Tory started to help again, thrusting up into him and simultaneously forcing him up into that hot, slicked hand, and it didn't take but a few of these combined movements before he was wrapped arms and legs around Tory in a death grip, his cum spilling out to streak their chests.

Tory shifted forward, laying him on his back, but didn't let go of his cock, letting him ride out the end of his orgasm while thrusting fast and hard into his quivering body. When Tory's orgasm hit soon after, he pressed deep inside of Colin, gasping, allowing himself to fall partially forward and then holding himself up by gripping one of Colin's shoulders. His eyes shot open to lock desperately with his lover's, and he swallowed to try and catch his breath, heart beating rapidly. Bending for a kiss and instead unintentionally collapsing on top of Colin, he wrapped his arms under the boy and rolled them over to take his weight off, smiling up at Colin and lifting his head to claim the kiss he'd been aiming for.

After the kiss, kept warm and soft in the afterglow, Colin propped himself up a little, eyes half lidded, and slid an arm between their chests, feeling both their hearts slowing down on each side of the wrist trapped between them. He shifted again, and ran a couple of fingers dreamily through the cum on his chest, staring at them for a moment before pressing them to Tory's lips. With a chuckle, Tory brought both of his own hands up to hold Colin's, sticking his tongue out and lapping slowly over the two fingers, and then sucked them into his mouth and pressed his tongue between them, flicking the tip against the web of skin that connected them. Colin gasped at the suggestive, pleasurable sensation.

Tory chuckled again as he released the fingers and tilted Colin's chin up, kissing him chastely. "Are you hungry now?"

Colin shook his head as best he could with his chin trapped. "Just ate."

"No you didn't." Tory arched an eyebrow.

"My 'other' mouth did," he snickered, kneeling up to slide his hips off of Tory's softening cock, and then sat back on the taller boy's lap.

"Okay fine, now that we're 'full', what are we ever going to leave the bed for?" Tory teased in mock despair. Colin glanced from their sweat soaked, cum stained sheets over to the other bed, just as dirty from their activities last night.

"Laundry," he said decisively, and they both groaned.

~*~divider~*~

Okay, this time I mean it, next fic is really _really_ gonna be Kuroshitsuji.


End file.
